Rekindling Our Flame
by Daddy Directioner
Summary: <html><head></head>The young teenage boy of sixteen years old stared directly at another teenage boy with cold eyes, his face was a mask of ice as he clenched his jaw, his body went stiff and rigid at the sight of the boy that broke his heart . *Rated T for swearing and abuse, Book One of Trilogy.*</html>


Rekindling Our Flame

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Glee _or any of the products that I mention, however, the plot line and my characters, are mine.

**Rating: **T for swearing...

**Couple(s):** Alexander St. James/Nathaniel Berry or/and Nathaniel Berry/Sebastian Hernandez.

**Summary:**The young teenage boy of sixteen years old stared directly at another teenage boy with cold eyes, his face was a mask of ice as he clenched his jaw, his body went stiff and rigid at the sight of the boy that broke his heart . *Rated T for swearing and abuse, Book One of Trilogy.*

* * *

><p>Rekindling Our Flame<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I just had this idea of a new fanfiction when I was sleeping last night but instead of focusing on St. Berry (like I do in all of my _Glee_ fanfictions), I decided to focus on their cousins' , who had a relationship in the past but it didn't end well. This is a gay romance/drama love story (which I'm currently obsessed with) so if you don't like gays/lesbians or reading about them, I suggest you don't read my story. This story will include St. Berry and Klaine once in a while but not like the main couple. This story is going to be rated T because there's going to be swearing, abuse, drama, a love triangle, and much more. This is book one of my first trilogy and I might do a prequel story on how they met and fell in love with one another. I hope you'll enjoy this story because I will enjoy writing this fanfiction because I have a lot of ideas. Anyways, let's go meet the main characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Main Characters:<strong>

**Alexander "Alex" St. James: **He is considered to be breathtaking beautiful by girls' and guys' because he has luscious brown streaked sun-bleached golden locks due to the sports he played when he was younger, honey colored eyes, light tanned skin, his facial structure was perfect and angular- high cheekbones, strong jawline, straight nose, and full lips. He is considered the troublemaker of the school because he tends to ditch school just to hangout with his "clique" of troublemaking friends (which include a sophomore named Christian, a junior named Jason), talk back to the teachers and swears a lot. He is openly gay and doesn't give a damn on what people (students and teachers) think of him; he was in a relationship with Nathaniel Berry until a misunderstanding costed his whole relationship with him.

**Nathaniel "Nathan" Berry:** He is considered to be breathtaking beautiful by his juvenile hall peers' and staff because he has jet black dark hair, piercing dark eyes, light tanned skin, his facial structure was perfect and angular- high cheekbones, strong jawline, straight nose, and full lips, his body was toned and extremely fit due to doing boot camp. He is known for having a bad temper, short-tempered, and starting fights. Even though he showed a soft spot for his cousins, brothers, and family members', he shows an icy personality to the people he doesn't like or hate. He is bitter and cold due to his ex-boyfriend betrayal and he doesn't want anything to do with him. He is openly gay and will lash out on people who will taunt him. Was in a relationship with Alexander St. James and Sebastian Hernandez but both relationships failed.

**Sebastian Hernandez:** He was the childhood sweetheart of Nathaniel Berry but broke up with him due to the fact that he and his family were moving to England and he is described by his classmates to be roughly handsome with jet black hair, olive tanned skin, his facial structure was perfect in any way. He was in house arrest in his adolescent years when his parents caught him doing drugs much to his dismay, who tried to denied it but his parents saw through him and shipped him to a drug rehabilitation center before going into house arrest when he dislocated a guy's jaw out of anger. Is openly gay and will lash out on people who will taunt him. Was in a relationship with Nathaniel Berry and is determined of getting him back and destroying who ever stands in his way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2:** I just finished introducing the main characters/couples (who will create a dramatic love triangle because Alexander and Sebastian wants to be with Nathaniel), which I will enjoy making a love triangle spark between them because I love drama/love stories. This story is book one of my first trilogy series and I don't know how long will the chapters will be but I'm still thinking about it. This story will have swearing, abuse, heated make-out sessions, and much more so that's why I placed this "book" in the T category. I *might* write a M-rated shot between Alexander and Nathaniel but I'm still not sure. Next chapter sneek: "_Prologue_."


End file.
